


How the Mighty Have Fallen

by thealienprincess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Not Really Character Death, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealienprincess/pseuds/thealienprincess
Summary: "Was this how it felt to die?"After suffering a betrayal, Lance is left thinking about death.One-shot (not a death fic) (cross-posted on fanfiction.net)





	How the Mighty Have Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Voltron or anything else mentioned in this story.   
> Just a super quick one-shot that I wrote most of in class the other day XD

Was this how it felt to die? 

Everything felt distant, fading away into the background, as if his mind was leaving his body. His vision was hyper-focused, fixed on the one point straight ahead where the offending object lay. The instrument of his demise. 

Though he knew his time was now over, he didn’t mind somehow. The betrayal of his friend was too much to live with anyway. He wasn’t sure how he would have been able to go on, after such a terrible thing had been done to him by one he felt closest to.

He trusted Pidge. And now she was the source of his pain, as she slaughtered him where he sat. Yanking victory just out of the reach of his grasping, tired hands. 

Everything he’d worked for, destroyed by a single, cruel blow. 

But that was all it took sometimes, he figured. How the mighty have fallen. Laid low by a single piece of paper. 

“LANCE!” Pidge’s shout shook Lance from his intense concentration. He glanced up, annoyed, at Pidge and the other paladins, who were staring at him. Shiro had one eyebrow raised, as he looked on slightly confused. “What do you want?”

She aggressively pointed at the “hit 2” card that lay on top of the Uno attack machine. “Take your turn!”

Lance stared forlornly at the single card in his hand. A wild card. He had been about to win the entire game. Curse green paladins and their hit 2 cards. 

Gingerly, he reached his hand forward and gently pressed the button. A spray of cards shot into the blue paladin’s distraught face as Pidge cackled in glee. Another press of the button later, and Lance’s “uno” was nothing but a distant memory. His chances of victory had died. 

\-----------------------

In the end, it was Pidge who won. Lance found this to be a cruel twist of fate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Sorry, it was so short. The semester’s almost over, so I’m hoping I’ll have time to write more. I might have an idea for a multi-chaptered Voltron fic in the works though, so let me know if anyone’s interested ;)


End file.
